


Beginnings

by thatsmistertoyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Moving In Together, Smut, fanboy Dan, meeting at a youtube convention, why isnt that already a tag im offended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmistertoyou/pseuds/thatsmistertoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has been watching Phil for years and after befriending him at Summer in the City, Phil invites Dan over to his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in two parts, the first one prompted and the second one as a requested sequel.  
> x  
> Prompt by kurby13: Dan has been watching Phil for years and after some events, Phil invites Dan over to his house. Smut or fluffy Idc :)  
> Thanks so much for the prompt! This was really fun to write. Let me know how you like it. <3

Dan was going to Summer in the City, and he couldn’t be more excited. After years of being a loyal Philion, Dan was finally going to meet his idol. He honestly almost chickened out; but, Phil had to be the most friendly, approachable YouTuber out there, so he had no excuse.

 

He took a deep breath, ruffled his hair into the proper state of disarray, and quietly joined the small crowd of people waiting. There wasn’t an official queue, as the gathering was very relaxed and held in an open field. But, everyone was very polite and waited their turn. When it was Dan’s turn, his heart just about stopped when Phil greeted him. God, he’s even more tall and beautiful and amazing in person, Dan remembered thinking.

“Hi, so good to meet you!” Phil had said with a smile.

“I - uh, I’m so excited to meet you - My name’s Dan,” Dan stammered, feeling his cheeks grow redder with every stuttered word. Phil just smiled and opened his arms.

“Would you like a hug, Dan?”

“Yeah,” he responded, trying not to sound overeager. But Phil just about matched his enthusiasm as he pulled him into a tight squeeze. Dan didn’t know how he managed to do it, but after pulling away, he asked, “Hey, Phil? I was wondering, uh… I’m thinking of starting a YouTube channel. What do you think?”

“You should definitely do it! It’s great. Best decision I ever made was starting my channel.”

Dan smiled, his nerves finally subsiding. “Well, you’re the one who’s inspired me to do it, so I suppose I should listen to you.”

“Eh, I’m just a weirdo with a camera.”

“Looks like all I need is a camera, then,” Dan laughed. “Also, could I have a picture?” Phil agreed, and Dan handed his phone to the girl behind him, who offered to take the photo. Phil slung his arm around Dan, and the girl took Dan’s Future Background Photo.

“Thanks, Phil,” he said as he took his phone from the girl.

“You’re welcome, Dan. And good luck!” Phil gave him one final grin as Dan turned away to give the girl her turn.

Dan felt like he was walking on air the rest of the day. Just that short interaction had erased all of his doubt: he could do it; he could be just like Phil.

***

A year later, Dan was proud to say that he had indeed started his YouTube channel. It had picked up steam very quickly, and he had gained over 100,000 subscribers in that short year. He was overwhelmed by the success and the sheer number of people who watched him; but one of them definitely stuck out. Dan had nearly had a stroke when he saw that AmazingPhil had subscribed to his channel a few months previous. He had exchanged tweets with Phil occasionally, as he did with other YouTubers. He had this childish daydream that Phil had recognized him, and was proud that he had taken his advice and become so successful in such a short period of time.

Regardless of his fantasies, the reality was that he was going to Summer in the City again this year, only this time, people were coming to see him. It was all so surreal that he hardly believed he wasn’t dreaming. But, there he was, standing in that very field.

Before the gathering had officially started, he made rounds, meeting many of his fellow (!!!) YouTubers, and encouraging himself to be as friendly as possible. He had a few YouTube friends, but this event could certainly help him make more and branch out. The British YouTube community was a thing to be envied by the rest of the world, and he was beyond thrilled to be welcomed into it with open arms. But, Dan had to admit that he was most excited about meeting Phil again, this time as his equal.

Dan’s heart skipped a beat when he saw Phil. Videos could only capture so much of Phil; there was so much more to him in person. Everything about him was just so goddamn adorable and attractive that Dan could hardly stand it. Gaining a significant following on the internet had given Dan a confidence boost, so he steeled himself and walked right up to Phil.

“Hi, Phil!”

“Hey, Dan!” Phil greeted him with a hug, as if they were old friends. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too. How’s it feel to be back?”

“Good. I love meeting so many new people. Last year was a lot of fun.”

“I actually met you here last year. I, uh,” Dan hesitated. “I asked you if I should start a channel, and you encouraged me to do it.”

“No, I remember,” said Phil. “I really like your videos. You’ve done so good in the last year.”

“Thanks, that means a lot.”

They smiled at each other, before Dan blushed and looked away. When he looked back up, Phil was still grinning broadly at him.

“What?” Dan questioned.

“Nothing,” replied Phil. “C’mon, fans are starting to arrive.” He placed his hand on Dan’s shoulder and guided him in the right direction.

***

After a full day of meeting fans and hanging out with other YouTubers, Dan was absolutely starving. He met up with Phil, who suggested they get dinner. None of their colleagues seemed to want to eat, so they walked to a small sandwich shop alone.

They had been chatting all evening, about everything from the perils of editing with substandard software to the theoretical pros and cons of having hands for feet.

“Yeah, it’d be a lot easier to grab stuff that you dropped but you can’t run on your hands,” Dan said with a laugh.

“Of course you can,” Phil retorted. “Don’t gymnasts do that?”

“Yes, but hands are not fit for being at the end of legs. They definitely don’t have enough surface area to support the whole body.”

“You know what has more than enough surface area?”

“What?”

“Your mum.” They both laughed, and Dan gave Phil a playful shove.

“Shut up.”

They had finished their sandwiches long ago, and the restaurant owner kept glaring at them, the clock, and then back at them, as if dismissing them. It was getting quite late, but Dan didn’t want to leave. Between being active viewers of each other’s videos and hanging out that day, Dan really felt like he knew Phil. Like they were friends.

They paid for their meals and bid the shop owner good night. Dan suggested going back to the gathering to see if anyone else was still there.

“Actually, I was wondering…” Phil’s voice trailed off.

“Yeah?”

“Well, I’m having a really good time with you. I was wondering if you might want to come back to my place? But if you want to go home, then that’s okay too,” Phil said shyly. This was the first time Phil had been bashful towards Dan the entire day. Dan smiled.

“I’d love to. I’m having a lot of fun too.” Phil returned his grin, and lead the way to the tube station.

They sat side by side on the train, touching from shoulder to foot. Phil told Dan about his apartment, and how the old woman who lived there before him had been kicked out for violating the rules regarding pets. Evidently, she was five cats over the limit.

“That’s a lot of cats.”

“It is. I should probably take notes, though. I’m probably going to wind up starting a cat collection as well.”

“You, a crazy cat lady?” Dan mused.

“Can you imagine, me in a housecoat and slippers, surrounded by cats?”

“Oddly enough, I can picture it perfectly. I think it suits you.”

“Hey!” Phil replied, leaning into Dan playfully. But, he didn’t stop leaning; he kept going, pushing Dan over into the empty seat beside him. Phil sprawled out dramatically over Dan’s hunched back, so they were back to back. Phil pressed down, purposely making himself heavy and refusing to get off of Dan.

“Get - off!” Dan exclaimed through his giggles. “Phil!” Dan managed to wiggle himself out from under Phil, so Phil’s head landed in Dan’s lap. Dan figured that the few people on the train were staring at them, but he couldn’t care less. He stared down and Phil, who was still laughing. “You’re a turnip, you know that?”

“What does that even mean?” Phil asked, not making any attempt to move from his Dan Leg Pillow.

“It means it’s a good thing you’re cute.”

“Well, in that case, you’re also a turnip,” Phil said, reaching up and poking Dan’s dimple. He sat up and resumed his sitting position. The train started to slow. “Here’s our stop,” said Phil, grabbing Dan’s hand and intertwining their fingers as he lead the way off of the train.

They walked to Phil’s flat hand in hand. Phil glanced at him ever so often, as though checking to make sure it was okay. Dan had no complaints. They had made an instant connection, and had undeniable chemistry. Dan trusted Phil to lead the way to wherever their new friendship was going.

Phil showed Dan around his flat, with the tour ending in Phil’s bedroom. Phil told him hilarious stories about the weird people he seems to attract in the lift, while Dan wandered around, glancing at all of the interesting decorations. There was so much to look at in Phil’s room, from the posters to the trinkets and stuffed toys that fans had sent him. The whole flat was littered with them, really. But what really caught Dan’s eye was the Muse albums lying on Phil’s dressers.

“I really love Muse too,” Dan said, picking up Origin of Symmetry and admiring it. “This is my favorite album of all time.”

“Mine too,” Phil replied, taking a seat on his bed. “It keeps me sane while I edit.”

Dan put the CD down and sat next to Phil. “Seriously, sometimes I get so frustrated I could just,” Dan made a very exaggerated Hulk-smash gesture. He meant to hit his own legs in a comical fashion, but accidentally brought one of his fists into Phil’s knee.

“Oh God, I’m sorry,” Dan stammered, reflexively reaching out to rub the spot he had hit. “You okay?”

“Yeah, barely felt a thing,” said Phil. “It’s okay.”

“You sure?”

“Five-hundred percent,” he replied with a reassuring smile.

“Good,” replied Dan, still very aware of his hand on Phil’s knee. They hadn’t broken eye contact for what seemed like an excessive amount of time, but Dan couldn’t look away.

You really could go swimming in Phil’s eyes; and not just because they looked like water. There was a warm, inviting quality to Phil’s gaze that gave Dan butterflies while simultaneously relaxing him.

“I really like you, Dan,” murmured Phil, acknowledging the tension. Dan hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath; he exhaled and replied, “I really like you, too, Phil. I feel like I’ve known you forever.”

“Me too,” Phil agreed, placing his hand atop Dan’s, guiding it from his knee to his waist. Dan’s heart leaped into his throat as Phil softly brushed his hair from his face, allowing his fingertips to linger on Dan’s cheek. Dan wrapped his other arm around Phil’s middle as Phil leaned in.

Their lips met very gently at first. Dan pressed his mouth to Phil’s with more force, and Phil reciprocated. Tentatively, Phil parted his lips and took Dan’s bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled at it. His fingers grazed down Dan’s jaw to his neck. Dan let out a giggle without thinking, and Phil pulled away.

“Sorry, just, you touched my neck - it’s really ticklish.”

“Is it now?”

“Yeah - Phil!” Dan squealed as Phil jabbed his hands into the crook of Dan’s neck and tickled him. Dan flopped onto the bed and tried to fight him off, but it was no use. Phil climbed on top of him, and pinned Dan’s wrists above his head.

“Ha,” Dan teased. “How are you gonna tickle me now?”

Phil smirked tantalizingly as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Dan’s neck. He exhaled slowly, and the warmth of the breath sent chills up and down Dan’s spine. Phil continued to caress Dan’s tanned skin with his soft touch until Dan just couldn’t take it anymore. He broke his wrists free from Phil’s grasp, and pushed him aside. He straddled Phil’s waist, grabbed his arms, and pulled him back up to a sitting position. Phil wound his arms around Dan’s middle.

“That didn’t tickle,” Dan teased. He smirked, took Phil’s face between his hands, and kissed him hard. Phil’s hands made their way down Dan’s back and into the back pockets of his jeans. Because the jeans rode so low on Dan’s hips, Phil couldn’t resist squeezing Dan’s butt. Dan licked Phil’s bottom lip, and snuck his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues moved around playfully, and then with more passion. They continued to kiss until they had both run out of breath.

“Damn,” Dan whispered. He hadn’t exactly meant for Phil to hear him, although there was no way he couldn’t have.

“Yeah,” Phil breathed. Dan climbed off of him, and assumed their original position of sitting side by side. They locked eyes, and both giggled nervously. “Not sure where that came from,” said Phil shyly.

“Could have something to do with the fact that you’re an adorable turnip.”

“Shut up,” Phil giggled, and paused for a moment before continuing. “Listen, it’s pretty late - did you wanna stay here?”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” said Dan. Phil helped him make the bed in the guest room. As much as Dan kind of wanted to share a bed with Phil, he felt he shouldn’t. Whatever it was that they were starting, he didn’t want to rush it. He climbed into the bed and Phil strode to the entry way. He lingered by the door, leaning against the doorframe.

“Night, Dan. Thanks for an awesome day.”

“You too, Phil. Sweet dreams.”

Phil switched off the light and closed the door behind him.

Dan smiled into the pillow. Indeed, whatever it was that was beginning, he had a feeling it was going to be something great.

x

Dan had made a habit of staying the night at Phil’s flat. It certainly beat being at home with his parents, who still didn’t quite understand that YouTube was now his full time job. They basically thought that seeing Phil was Dan’s full-time job, although they never said it aloud.

 

The two were connected, though; Phil had a much better camera equipment and editing software that he insisted that Dan use. Dan had the sneaking suspicion that his persistence was to keep Dan coming back so often.

They had spent the last six months getting to know each other, wanting to take things slow at first in order to do so. But, there was no denying the intense spark between them. There reached a point at which they couldn’t ignore it any longer. It led to some very steamy make-out sessions in Phil’s bed, late at night when the darkness seemed to make their whispers weigh more. Phil would snuggle into Dan’s arms, his ear to Dan’s heart, letting its steady rhythm lull him to sleep. “It belongs to you now,” Dan had murmured, placing a kiss to Phil’s hair and letting his eyes drift closed.

One snowy Saturday, Dan had spent the whole day at Phil’s, cuddled together on the couch watching Buffy reruns with Phil’s head on Dan’s shoulder. Dan clicked the button on his phone so it would display the time.

“Shit, is that late already?”

Phil looked away from the screen, pouting up at Dan. “Yeah, time flies, I guess. Are you gonna go?”

“I don’t want to.”

Phil grabbed Dan’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Then stay,” he murmured. “Stay forever.”

Dan laughed. “I wish. But I’ll stay the night.”

“Stay  _every_  night,” Phil pushed, a small smile playing on his lips as he stroked the back of Dan’s hand. Dan gave his hand a squeeze.

“I would really love that.”

Phil shifted back so he could look Dan in the eyes properly. “Would you?”

“Of course. There’s a reason I come over so often.”

“Why’s that?”

“Go look in a mirror.”

A blush creeped onto Phil’s cheeks. He inhaled, steeled himself, and asked properly: “Dan, would you like to move in with me?”

Dan blinked rapidly; evidently, he didn’t think that Phil was serious. But, now that Phil mentioned it, living with him sounded like the best thing Dan could wish for. “Yes, Phil. Yes I would,” Dan agreed, and sealed the deal with a kiss.

“What about your parents?”

“What about them? In their minds, I’ve already moved out.”

“But, what if - you know?” Phil pressed, voicing the concerns that he apparently thought Dan would have.

“What if what?”

“What if we break up?” Phil muttered quietly, staring down at his lap. Dan tilted Phil’s face back to him.

“Then I’ll pack up and leave. But I don’t anticipate that happening anytime soon.”

“You really think so?”

“Of course,” Dan reassured him, brushing Phil’s dark hair from his eyes, letting his fingers trail down his cheek. “I plan on bugging you for a long time.”

“Can’t wait,” Phil replied, smiling into the kiss he initiated. Their mouths molded together softly, lingering, savoring the joy of the moment.

“Wanna take this upstairs?” Dan asked, and Phil nodded in reply, springing off the couch and leading Dan by the hand to his bedroom.

Dan flopped dramatically onto Phil’s bed, spreading his limbs out and taking up as much space as possible. Phil giggled.

“What’re you doing, Dan?”

“Well, I live here now, might as well own it.”

“You don’t live here until you pay rent,” Phil teased, snuggling up next to him. Dan turned on his side to face Phil.

“Why were you so nervous about asking?”

“I dunno, I guess it’s just ‘cause I’ve never lived with anyone before. Never got that serious. And I’ve never enjoyed anyone’s company this much. Guess I just wanna have you around all the time.” Phil launched himself onto Dan, rolling on top of Dan and turning them over once, winding up with Dan on his back underneath him.

“You have the weirdest ways of showing affection,” Dan told him with a giggle.

“And how do you suppose I go about it?” Phil replied, sitting back on his heels with his knees on either side of Dan’s.

“Well, most people show physical affection like this,” Dan replied, reaching up, grabbing the collar of Phil’s shirt, and pulling him down into a kiss.

“Eh, I guess I could go for this,” Phil replied, smirking into Dan’s lips, propping himself up with his hands on either side of Dan’s head.

Their lips slotted together with increasing fervor and urgency. Dan grabbed Phil’s hips, pushing them down into his own. Phil rocked them forward, creating a tight, insufficient friction between their crotches. Dan helped Phil’s efforts, his fingers digging into Phil’s hipbones as Phil’s tongue begged entry into his mouth. Their tongues met playfully, exploring each other with ever-building anticipation.

Dan pushed Phil’s hips upward and to the side, causing the latter to flop onto his back. Dan climbed over him, pressing his lips to Phil’s neck and starting to undo the buttons of his shirt. Phil made quick work of Dan’s belt and jeans, pulling them down to his knees and shrugging out of his shirt. Dan shuffled out of his jeans as Phil pulled Dan’s t-shirt over his head, leaving him in just his boxers. Dan resumed undressing Phil, stripping him down to his underwear as well. All clothing was discarded to the floor, and Dan perched himself over Phil once again, running his hand over Phil’s bare chest as he nipped at the soft skin of Phil’s neck.

Phil slipped his hands under the waistband of Dan’s pants, grabbing his ass and squeezing while Dan left a mark just above his collarbone. His hands ran up the smooth plane of Dan’s back as Dan traveled south, kissing his way down to Phil’s crotch.

Dan looked up at Phil, raising his eyebrows as if to say “May I?” Phil nodded enthusiastically, releasing a moan as his erection was freed and his boxers thrown carelessly to the floor. Dan took Phil’s length into his mouth, connecting the up and down movements with that of his hand. The other hand braced against Phil’s hip, preventing him from thrusting into Dan’s mouth too much as his hips bucked upward involuntarily.

Dan worked his tongue up Phil’s dick, outlining Phil’s slit as his hand continued to pump. Phil buried his fingers in Dan’s hair, his back arching off of the duvet as he let out a satisfied groan.

Dan knew exactly what Phil liked, as this was something they had done with increasing frequently. They had ventured slowly into the sexual element of their relationship, testing the waters. But, Phil had a feeling they were both ready for more. His hands released their grip on Dan’s hair, snaked their way down to his biceps and tugged.

"Dan?" Phil sighed, trying to control his voice enough so that Dan would know he wanted to get his attention. Dan looked up, stopped his ministrations, and allowed Phil’s hands to guide him up so that he lied on his side, his eyes level with Phil’s.

"Have you ever had sex with a guy before?" Phil asked, pretty sure of the answer already.

"No, just girls. Have you?"

"Yeah," Phil hesitated, unreasonably anxious to make the suggestion. "Would you like to, um… Try it? With me?"

"Yeah, yeah I would," Dan replied eagerly, attempting to hide his nerves. He had wanted to for quite some time. Frankly, since he discovered that he could be as attracted to a guy as he was to Phil. But his lack of experience kept him quiet.

Phil smiled coyly, pushing Dan so that his back was flush with the bed. “Good, because I’ve been dying to have you since the day I met you,” Phil murmured, placing wet kisses along Dan’s shoulder and collarbone.

In response, Dan moaned, stretching his neck to give Phil better access. “Have me, then,” came his whispered reply, and Phil needed no further invitation. He leaned over, stretching his hand towards his bedside table and groping around inside the drawer for the necessary items.

Phil popped the lid of the lube bottle open, squeezing some onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it. Dan gulped and took slow, deliberate breaths. He knew being nervous would make it hurt more, as he feared it would. Phil eyed him cautiously as he did so, his expression soft.

“I’ll go nice and slow, okay? If anything hurts then stop me.”

“It’s going to hurt, though, isn’t it?”

“I won’t lie, it might. But if it’s too much, you stop me,” Phil replied, his voice firm.

Dan nodded. “Ready,” he declared, and Phil slided one of his fingers inside of Dan, slowly until his knuckle was pressed to Dan’s entrance. Dan’s intake of breath was sharp, but he released it slowly, nodding in encouragement for Phil to continue.

Phil eased his finger back, giving Dan time to adjust to the alien sensation. “Again?” he asked, his eyes never leaving Dan’s face.

“Again,” Dan affirmed, his fingers finding their way into Phil’s hair.

Phil repeated the motion, a little faster this time, gradually picking up speed. He worked his finger in and out of Dan, enjoying his squeals of pleasure as Phil quickly found the proper angle. Dan pressed down into Phil’s hand, eagerly meeting his thrusts. Phil cautiously inserted two more digits, one at a time, gauging Dan’s reactions. Dan seemed to be enjoying himself, once he got acclimatized to the growing sensations of fullness and friction.

Phil continued thrusting his fingers in and out of Dan, and wrapped his lips around Dan’s dick. He lowered his head, sucking hard, then licked his way back up again. Dan issued a near-continuous stream of moans, clenching Phil’s dark locks between his fingers as though they were his lifeline.

“ _Shit,_  Phil, if you don’t get on with it I’m going to come now,” Dan breathed, his chest contracting. Phil ceased his work, and Dan gasped at the emptiness he left in his wake.

“Just wanted to make sure you were nice and ready,” Phil replied, quickly putting on a condom and lubing it up. He pushed Dan’s leg further apart, bracing the head of his dick against Dan’s entrance. Dan reached up, pulling him down so that Phil was propped up on his elbows, their faces not an inch apart. His fingernails trailed down Phil’s chest and around to his back.

“I trust you,” Dan reassured him, reading the hesitation on Phil’s face.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Phil gave him a hard, quick kiss in response. He rested his forehead on Dan’s as he reached down, using a hand to help him ease into Dan. Dan gasped at the intrusion, his eyes slamming shut. Phil slid all the way home, pausing to place feather-light kisses along Dan’s jaw while Dan adjusted.

“Okay,” Dan prompted, and Phil glided back and pushed forward once more, only a fraction as forcefully as he wanted to.

Going this slow was agonizing in the most exquisite way for Phil, but he mustered up enough self control to obey Dan’s cues about pace and force. He had to make for damn sure that he didn’t hurt Dan, or he’d never forgive himself.

After several more slow thrusts, Dan visibly relaxed, his fingernails no longer digging into Phil’s shoulders as hard. He finally opened his eyes, staring back into Phil’s. Phil paused.

“It’s better now, ‘s starting to feel good,” he said in response to Phil’s questioning expression. Dan pushed Phil’s damp fringe from his forehead, placing a kiss to it. “You’re doing great, ‘kay? I’m not made of glass.”

“I know you’re not,” Phil said with a chuckle. “Just being careful.”

“Carry on,” Dan said with a smirk. Phil pulled back once more, this time allowing himself to pick up a more steady rhythm.

When Phil finally achieved the force he wanted, Dan threw his head back, his hair splaying out on the pillow. When he straightened up again, he pressed his lips to Phil’s, taking Phil’s bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling, perhaps a little harder than he had intended to. They tried to continue kissing, but with Phil slamming his hips into Dan’s hard enough to rock his body with it, that was impossible. Dan dragged his fingers down the plane of Phil’s back, his breath hitching. Phil was practically panting, his hot breath tickling the droplets of sweat that clung to the slope of skin above Dan’s upper lip.

Phil adjusted his angle periodically, trying to find the sweet spot that would send Dan over the edge. A yelp of his name from Dan told him that he had found it, and Dan trailed his fingers down to Phil’s ass, squeezing it as he continued to moan.

“‘M close,” Dan told Phil, and Phil replied that he was as well. To help him along, Dan snaked one of his around the curve of Phil’s ass and cupped his balls, massaging them and making Phil cry out.

“Dan -” Phil keened, arching his back, shocks of pleasure running through him as he was so close he could _taste_  it. Phil’s body bowing caused him to hit Dan’s prostate  _just_  so, and Dan gasped loudly as he came, releasing sticky liquid onto both of their stomachs. Dan placed his hands at Phil’s hips, helping him ride through his high.

Phil sucked at the tender skin of Dan’s neck until his release sent waves of pleasure rocking through him. Phil sighed Dan’s name into his collarbone, his thrusts decreasing in intensity until the sensation exhausted him.

Phil pulled out, and Dan let out a little whimper at the sudden emptiness. He quickly removed the condom, tied it, and tossed it aside before rolling onto his back. Dan snuggled up next to him, sliding one of his arms under Phil’s neck and resting his hand on Phil’s shoulder. Phil wrapped one arm around Dan’s waist, the other hand finding the fingers of Dan’s free hand and locking them together on his chest.

Dan pressed a kiss to the underside of Phil’s jaw. “You were great, really. You didn’t have to worry so much about me, you know,” Dan murmured.

“Well, my first time wasn’t so great, so I wanted yours to be better.”

Dan nodded, his hair tickling Phil’s neck. “Well, it was everything I could have wanted.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, ‘cause it was with you, of course,” Dan replied, and Phil could hear the smile in his voice. Phil smiled too, giving Dan’s fingers a squeeze.

“Glad to be of assistance.”

“Oh, quiet, you turnip,” Dan replied in mock annoyance.

“ _You’re_ a turnip.”

“Your  _mum’s_ a turnip.”

They both busted out into giggles, enjoying the ridiculousness of making post-sex ‘your mum’ jokes.

“You know what the best part of this is?” Phil asked once the hilarity subsided.

“What?”

“Now that you’re moving in, we get to do this whenever we want.”

“Hm, I could get used to that.”

“I hope I never get used to this,” Phil said, pressing a kiss to the top of Dan’s head.

“Fair enough,” Dan retorted, wondering if and when the butterflies in his stomach would calm down. He had a feeling that they would be taking up permanent residence at Phil’s when he himself did so.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please consider leaving a comment or kudos. You can also [reblog it here](http://thatsmistertoyou.tumblr.com/post/66715750146/beginnings) or come [say hi](http://thatsmistertoyou.tumblr.com/mail) on tumblr. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
